Friends
by LaPaige
Summary: There are hundreds of reasons as to why Mitchie and Caitlyn are best friends. Here are five moments that might give you an insight. MitchieCaitlyn Friendship.


**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I've been M.I.A for a couple days. I've just had a sleepover at my friends (there were five of us – four hours sleep is, strangely enough, enough to function). And I've been working on this for a couple days. I hope you enjoy this little one shot from my challenge – which you should all join in with, by the way. ******

* * *

There are hundreds of reasons as to why Mitchie and Caitlyn are best friends. Here are five moments that might give you an insight.

**one.**

Summer had always been the best time of year for both Caitlyn and Mitchie. At ten Caitlyn had started to attend Camp Rock every summer and, six years later, Mitchie came for the first time. They'd met each other quite quickly on Mitchie's first day. Caitlyn had been sitting on the wooden stage with her laptop when Mitchie wandered over, bumping into her. At first Caitlyn had planned on shouting because she'd though that it was Tess (_stupid blond bitch) _but when she saw the timid, unfamiliar, mousy brown haired girl she'd smiled. This new girl was everything Tess wasn't.

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn."

"Mitchie Torres."

"You new here?"

Caitlyn asked a question she already knew, trying to be friendly – something she had attempted ever since being kicked out of Tess' group two summers ago. It had worked because she'd found new friends in Lola, Barron and Sander. And maybe a friendship would start between Mitchie and her too.

"Yeah." Mitchie looked like she was about to say more but she hesitated and closed her mouth. Caitlyn didn't prod her for more information, just smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." She said, smiling genuinely at Mitchie.

And those were the first truthful words Caitlyn had spoken in a long, long time.

**two.**

Of all the people to fall into Tess's trap, Caitlyn couldn't believe it was Mitchie.

"Can't you see that she's using you?" Caitlyn asked, crossing her arms and looking at the girl that, after just two weeks in Tess Tyler's company, Caitlyn barely recognized. Mitchie had changed. She was wearing much more make-up for a start, and Caitlyn could have sworn there were highlights in her hair.

"I'm sorry I have more friends than you do, Caitlyn, but she _isn't _using me!" Mitchie replied, glaring at Caitlyn.

They were going to be best friends. At least, Caitlyn had thought so. Apparently not.

"Mitchie, listen to me. She's going to drop you as soon as you do one thing wrong." Caitlyn pleaded.

"She is **not.** I can't believe you, Caitlyn. She told me you'd do this."

Caitlyn couldn't believe it either. That Mitchie believed Tess Tyler over her.

"How could you believe her? She's just an insecure girl that can't stand it when people get more attention than her! That is the exact reason she picked you to be the next groupie! Because you're a threat to her! You're an awesome singer, she knows that. Please, Mitchie, listen to me."

Mitchie was turning into Caitlyn. The _old _Caitlyn. And she couldn't bear it.

Mitchie hesitated. Caitlyn noticed it, and that was all she needed. Mitchie was second guessing – doubting her choices. And so even when Mitchie stormed out the room without a word Caitlyn was smiling. Because second guessing was better than nothing.

**three.**

"You lied to me."

Caitlyn whispered the truth, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. She wouldn't cry – she hadn't cried in years and she wasn't about to do so because of Mitchie Torres.

"I only wanted to fit in." Mitchie replied softly, her direction set on the ground. She was guilty and hurt and lonely. Her emotions mirrored Caitlyn's in that moment, and if it weren't for the trust they shared breaking into pieces maybe it would have been funny.

"You lied to me because you wanted to _fit in?_" Caitlyn repeated Mitchie, obviously annoyed. She wasn't quite sure how the tone was meant to sound, but it was somewhere between a mixture of disgust, questioning, disbelief and hurt.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie cried, looking up and meeting her (ex) friend's gaze.

"So am I – I'm sorry that I trusted you. I'm sorry that, even after Tess 'adopted' you, I still hoped maybe you'd come to your senses. I'm sorry that I thought maybe we could be friends."

_Ouch, Caitlyn. Harsh._

Tears fell from Mitchie's eyes and Caitlyn stood her ground –refusing to cry but wanting nothing more than to do so right there.

"Caitlyn I-"

"Why should I listen to you when you never listened to me?" Caitlyn's tone grew louder, not caring who heard. They were standing outside Caitlyn's cabin and both girls knew they were attracting a crowd. Maybe that was why Caitlyn stopped yelling.

"I can't forgive you. Not yet." She whispered, so only Mitchie could hear. And when the friend's gazes met again Caitlyn offered a weak, somewhat tear filled smile.

And then they hugged, despite everything. And slowly, the trust was glued back together again.

**four.**

"I didn't think it was actually possible to be heartbroken." Nineteen year old Caitlyn Geller sobbed, curled up in a ball on her sofa. Mitchie, her best friend, (even after three years and that one argument both girls had tried to forget) sat next to her.

"Caity, he isn't worth the tears. He _cheated _on you." Mitchie knew that it wasn't what Caitlyn wanted to hear – but she needed to hear it, and that was close enough.

"I can't believe he did it." Caitlyn gulped, sitting back up.

Mitchie pulled her into a hug, letting the tears stain her shirt. Caitlyn had been there for Mitchie ever since they'd first met, so now it was Mitchie's turn to return the favor.

"At least you found out now." Mitchie whispered gently, reassuring her friend that this was for the best. It hurt to see Caitlyn like this. She was going to _kill _Shane Gray.

"And it was with that bi-bitch." Caitlyn sobbed, her tears continuous. Mitchie had never seen her best friend like this and it scared her.

"Tess Tyler will get what's coming to her, let me tell you. And don't worry about Shane – I'll sort him out too." Mitchie spoke reassuringly, hoping that this would cheer her friend up, even if only a little.

"Thank you for everything, Mitchie." Caitlyn hiccupped through her tears that were, thankfully, reducing.

"I owe it to you. You're my best friend, okay Caity? I'll always be here for you."

"Ditto, Michelle."

"Though if you call me Michelle one more time-"

"Okay, okay, I get it."

And it was worth being called Michelle to see a smile on Caitlyn's face.

**five.**

"So then he asked me to marry him!" Mitchie shouted. Caitlyn screamed along with her best friend, both girls jumping up and down in excitement. They didn't care that they were both twenty-four and looked like children – this was by far the most exciting thing to happen in a long time.

"I'm so excited for you!" Caitlyn cried, hugging her friend, still managing to bounce up and down.

"Shame though – you and Jason beat me and Nate to it. If only Jason had proposed six months later, we could have had a double wedding!" Mitchie joked, laughing.

"It's not my fault he wanted to get married within three months of the proposal – do you know how frantic that made everything?" Caitlyn replied, remembering how Jason, her husband of three months, had proposed at Camp Rock where they were both helping out for the summer.

"Yeah, I was there." Mitchie joked.

"Wait, I can be the Maid of Honor, right?" Caitlyn asked, serious.

"No, I think I'll have Jason wearing the dress." Mitchie replied, though the smile on her face was an obvious hint that she was kidding, along with her joking tone.

Caitlyn grinned. "I'm guessing that means I can be?"

"I can't believe you even had to ask." Mitchie replied, hugging her friend once more.

"I've already written out the speech." Caitlyn gushed.

Mitchie froze in horror.

"Aw, come on – it took me hours, you have to let me read it out!" Caitlyn grumbled.

"Oh fine, but if it starts mentioning that night where I got very drunk – someone spiked the punch - I'm going to have to shut you up." Mitchie sighed in defeat.

Caitlyn nodded - a slight glint in her eye that Mitchie noticed, but didn't remark on. She was already planning on editing Caitlyn's speech as soon as Caitlyn went out with Jason tomorrow night anyway.

* * *

**Movie of the Moment: Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist.**

**This was for my 101 Prompts Challenge – link in my profile – so please check that out!**

**P.S – Easter holidays have started for me- two weeks of no school! So yes, that means hopefully more one-shots! (:**


End file.
